Some Small Changes
by Zellcan'twrite
Summary: Things have changed thanks to Logan's interference in the timeline... Probably AU but canon-compliant as of now. Short oneshot


**Some Small Changes**

"Well, Logan, that's all very interesting," Charles Xavier declared. "I believe we'll be spending a good deal of time in the coming weeks catching you up. Not to mention the fact that I'm rather curious about the path we could have taken, had it not been for your intervention."

Logan nodded in agreement. He'd just told the professor the last thing he remembered: drowning in the Potomac in 1973. Just as Charles was clearly curious about what might have been, he was quite curious about what _had_ been, particularly for him. Would he eventually remember what happened to him after the drowning? Right now, he didn't care. He'd had fragmented memories before; to be honest, he was getting more used to it than he should've.

"But now, I believe you have a history class to teach," Charles declared, breaking Logan's train of thought. "Do not worry; the students aren't quite up to contemporary history yet. I do hope you remember enough about ancient Egypt to teach a class."

"I do. A bit, anyway," Logan answered. Would he eventually remember enough to keep his new job? In a way, he hoped so.

"Well, your students are waiting."

Logan nodded, turning around to walk into his new duties. Charles watched him go, reflecting on 1973 and his feral friend's involvement. How broken and lost he'd been then. How grateful he was to Logan to returning and giving him guidance, not to mention changing his future for the better.

"There's something wrong with Logan, Charles."

The telepath looked up at the new arrival, allowing his train of thought to be interrupted.

"Oh?" he asked. Internally, the small part of him still alive from before Cuba, the part with a penchant for mild mischief, was grinning. He would explain, for sure, but later. First, perhaps he'd have a bit of fun.

"I walked past him in the hallway on the way in here. When he saw me, he looked as though he'd seen a ghost. I said 'good morning,' but he just continued staring."

"That is rather...interesting."

"Yes. I haven't been stared at that way since-"

"Erik. No need to drudge up the more unpleasant aspects of your past."

In front of him, Erik Lensherr, unofficial Assistant Head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, fell silent. Then, catching the twinkle in Charles' eyes, his own lit up with recognition. Over the years, he'd learned to read Charles almost as well without telepathy as the latter could with it. After all, they'd been colleagues for quite a while now.

"What's happened to him?" he asked after a moment.

"Quite a lot," Charles replied. "But that will have to wait. For now, I sense you have other things on your mind."

"That I do. Specifically, a lot of papers on my mind," Erik mock-grumbled. "Perhaps you'd help me grade them. You've always been the better writer."

"Of course, my friend. Of course."

* * *

**Author's note:** _Well, this was short. And rather sucky. You don't know how hard it was for me to write the dialogue-I must've rewritten it a hundred times. Which doesn't seem like much, but it took quite a while..._

_Anyway, I wrote this for two reasons. For one, I wanted to practice writing the three characters present. I have never before tried writing with Logan, Older Charles, or Older Erik, only with the last two's younger (First Class-era) counterparts. Even that has mixed success...Anyway, it was surprisingly tough. Especially since they're probably very different in the new timeline, particularly Erik. _

_For another, the friendship between Charles and Erik in the future scenes was really palpable. It gave me the idea that in the new universe, perhaps they've got a little less of a friendly enemy situation and a little more of a friendly ally situation in the new timeline. This'll probably be rendered non-canon by the next movie, but it's a nice idea for now._

_Please review, especially if you've got suggestions on how to improve the characterization._


End file.
